Hunters may enter an area to spray liquid-based animal scent or lures in order to attract game into that area. The scent may include deer musk, bear musk, doe urine, tarsal gland scent, acorn scent and apple scents. The hunters, however, may also leave behind their human scent thereby scaring the game away from the area.